Inesperado
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Quando a nova Lei do Ministério entra em vigor, ninguém mais está livre para decidir seu futuro. E Harry e Draco devem aprender que, se o destino os une, ele pode separá-los também.
1. Prólogo: Vamos tomar um café?

**Disclaimer: se fossem meus, pinhão seria muito mais do que uma semente...**

* * *

><p><strong>Observações<strong>

Essa fanfic é RA pelos motivos listados abaixo:

-É Marriage Law, portanto sim, pessoas serão obrigadas a se casar e isso deixará o Mundo Bruxo com um ar não muito romântico.

-Além da Lei, mudei vários fatos canon. Não apenas os casais, como também um ou outro fator relacionados ao Ministério, que podem ser percebidos durante a fic. Qualquer coisa fora do canon, está fora do canon por um motivo.

-Apesar de ser Drarry, ela se concentrará em outros personagens também. Haverá certo foco na Hermione e principalmente na Ginny, que ficará com grande parte da carga emocional dessa fic. Mesmo assim, não terá nada de DG ou HG, as partes relacionadas a ela serão estritamente gen.

-Mesmo sendo Drarry e Marriage Law, não terá mpreg. A situação de ter filhos será contornada de outra maneira.

-Apesar de tudo, o Draco e o Harry serão um casal feliz, mas isso não significa que o final da fic será feliz. Estão avisados!

-Outra coisa, eu não me foco muito no desenvolvimento do relacionamento deles, mais em como ele reagiu à Lei e as consequências disso em si.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**Vamos tomar um café?**

Harry correu para fora do Tribunal, procurando os cabelos platinados de Malfoy. Ele estava no meio do corredor, parecendo entediado ao lado da mãe, que conversava com duas bruxas mais velhas. Harry foi até ele, puxando a manga de seu sobretudo por atenção.

-Malfoy – chamou, sério, recebendo um olhar questionador do outro. – Vamos tomar um café?

O loiro pareceu surpreso, mas durou poucos segundos para que seu rosto voltasse à forma inexpressiva típica.

-Olha aqui, Potter – foi a resposta. – Apreciei seu depoimento em favor de minha mãe, mas isso não quer dizer que seremos amiginhos.

-Então pelo menos aceite como forma de me agradecer.

-Quem disse que estou grato a você?

Malfoy exibiu uma expressão irritada, mas seu olhar o traiu. O tom cinzento não estava tão frio quanto costumava ser. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando o outro desconfortável.

–Não é assim que se agradece, Potter - murmurou, antes de se afastar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primeiro capítulo vem em breve. :)

Agradecimentos eternos à **Mila B**., que me transformou em uma Pinhão e está betando essa fic lindamente,


	2. Primeiro Capítulo: Ironia do Destino

PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO

**IRONIA DO DESTINO**

* * *

><p><em>ATENÇÃO A TODOS OS FUNCIONÁRIOS!<em>

_Os últimos tempos têm sido difíceis. A Guerra nos tirou muitos de nossos mais talentosos bruxos, e a população foi, aos poucos, dizimada. Sentimos pela perda dos entes queridos daqueles que lutaram bravamente ao nosso lado, nunca abandonando a esperança de um mundo melhor. Saibam que, enfim, esse mundo está se tornando real. Há ainda muitos assuntos a serem acertados e mudanças a serem realizadas, por isso pedimos a colaboração de todos para um dos passos mais importantes da nossa caminhada._

_Com o objetivo de repopular o mundo bruxo e substituir as perdas, o Ministério da Magia decreta, a partir do presente do momento, a Marriage Law. Segundo a Lei, todos os bruxos solteiros, divorciados e/ou viúvos, com idade superior a 17 (dezessete) e inferior a 50 (cinquenta) anos, devem procurar um parceiro igualmente disponível para que gerem filhos saudáveis. Devem, porém, atentar às regras:_

_Art. 1º. Cada bruxo deve encontrar um(a) parceiro(a) e casar-se com o(a) e respectivo(a), perante às leis do Ministério, no prazo máximo de 2(dois) meses. Aquele(a) que não estiver casado(a) até o final desse período, irá acatar com a consequência previamente estabelecida: perderá o direito de escolher o(a) parceiro(a), sujeitando-se a escolha do Ministério._

_Art. 2º._ _O casal, após estabelecido e casado, terá 1(um) ano para produzir um herdeiro saudável. Ele deve obrigatoriamente conter genes maternos e fraternos - ou seja, é proibido adoção ou filhos que pertencem somente a uma das partes. Nesse caso, bruxos inférteis não são obrigados a cumprir a Lei, mas devem comunicar ao Ministério sobre seu problema – trazendo as devidas provas._

_Art. 3º._ _Objetivando incentivar a variedade de bruxos, mais uma obrigatoriedade foi estabelecida na Lei. Bruxos com o mesmo tipo de sangue não podem se casar. Casamentos entre puro-sangues ou entre nascidos trouxas não são permitidos, e não serão aceitos pelas autoridades do Ministério. Mestiços são livres para escolher qualquer parceiro, desde de que siga às regras já citadas._

_Art. 4º._ _Caso o casal desobedeça qualquer uma das regras citadas acima, o casamento será anulado._

_ Para acessar o documento completo com todas as cláusulas da Lei, por favor contacte algum funcionário da seção de Direito Bruxo._

_ Esperamos com a colaboração de todos. Lembrem-se de que o mundo bruxo necessita de um guia, e os funcionários do Ministério devem estar atentos para dar o exemplo._

_ Obrigado por sua atenção._

_ Percival Weasley, Ministro da Magia._

* * *

><p>-Puta que pariu.<p>

-Calma.

-Puta. Que. Pariu.

-Calma.

-Como pode me pedir para ficar calmo em uma hora dessas, Potter? Você viu essa porra?

Draco Malfoy apontou furioso para o grande cartaz colado ao quadro de avisos do Ministério. Harry seguiu a direção do dedo do loiro, pensando que era impossível _não_ notar as letras garrafais roxas que tinham quase o tamanho da palma da sua mão. Cada uma.

-É, acho que o grau dos meus óculos está certo, obrigado – apesar do tom irônico, ele suspirou. Ao contrário do outro, não estava zangado com a Lei, estava apenas triste. Sentia-se internamente culpado por aquilo. Afinal, a Guerra era culpa sua e talvez não houvesse tantas mortes se não fosse por ele. E, não tento tantas mortes, obviamente ninguém pensaria naquela lei estúpida. – Não há nada a fazer quanto a isso – completou, pensativo.

-Como não? –Draco perguntou, indignado. – Qual é. Você é ou não Harry Potter? Você salvou essas pessoas, pode fazer alguma coisa.

O moreno balançou a cabeça.

-Não posso, Draco. Eles têm razão – correu mais uma vez os olhos pelo cartaz. - Houve muitas perdas na Guerra e _algo precisa ser feito_.

O loiro bufou.

-Pelo menos tente falar com o Weasley. Ele é seu _amigo_, não?

Harry ignorou o desprezo na palavra _amigo_ e tentou se concentrar em responder a pergunta.

-Posso até falar com Percy, mas isso não vai adiantar – Draco abriu a boca para argumentar. – Calma. Me deixa terminar de falar – Harry o encarou por cima dos óculos, como uma mãe educando o filho mal-comportado. – Eu posso falar com Percy, mas ele não pode anular a Lei. Como falei, o mundo bruxo realmente precisa dela.

O outro revirou os olhos.

-Não sou burro, Potter. Já entendi – fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que o moreno devia segui-lo para longe dali. Estavam em uma área pública do Ministério, e já haviam atraído o olhar de muitos funcionários interessados em sua discussão. – O problema principal é que _nós dois_ entramos nessa Lei.

-Eu sei.

Os olhos cinzentos percorreram o rosto de Harry, mas não encontraram nenhuma expressão ali. O garoto parecia não se importar tanto com aquilo, e isso incomodava Draco mais do que tudo.

-Então você deve saber, Potter, que devemos nos casar. E ter _filhos_ – fez uma careta, como se aquela ideia fosse nauseante.

-Eu sei disso também, Draco – os dois andavam por um longo corredor, que naquele momento estava vazio. - E dá para parar de me chamar de Potter? Você só faz isso quando está nervoso.

-Eu estou nervoso! – Parou subitamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e olhando em volta, certificando-se de que estavam mesmo sozinhos. – Porra, Harry! Estava tudo tão certo até _isso_ acontecer!

O moreno colocou as mãos nos ombros de Draco, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos verdes.

-Você tem que se acalmar, ok? – Mordeu o lábio inferior, repetindo para si mesmo o que acabara de falar em voz alta. Por dentro, também estava em pânico. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Como? Me diga: como?

-Eu não sei... – Harry o soltou, tirando os óculos e esfregando-os com força na camisa, um gesto que adquirira com o tempo. – Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Draco bufou mais uma vez, jogando a cabeça para trás num gesto de derrota. O moreno continuava a esfregar os óculos, pensativo, e silêncio caiu entre eles por um tempo que pareceu interminável. Foi o loiro que o quebrou, sua voz praticamente um sussurro:

-Olha, Harry. Eu me casaria com você, sem problemas. Se quiser, até faço um pedido formal e tal – voltou a cabeça à posição normal, seus olhos cinzas fixando-se nos verdes do namorado. – E eu _quero_ fazer isso. Mas você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que não poderíamos ter filhos. O que, é claro, vai contra essa maldita Lei – deu passo para frente, pegando os óculos da mão de Harry e colocando-os no rosto confuso do mesmo. Era raro, senão impossível, ouvir declarações assim de Draco. – Por isso, você vai ter que falar com o Weasley e pedir para ele abrir uma brecha nessa Lei para gente. Podemos até nos casar, mas ter filhos... impossível.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ter recuperado o poder momentaneamente perdido de falar:

-Não, Draco, não posso fazer isso. Tenho que ser o exemplo.

O loiro teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de dar um soco na cara do outro.

-Você já foi exemplo por tempo demais, Potter – Harry revirou os olhos diante do uso de seu sobrenome. As coisas haviam voltado ao princípio. – Assim como também já bancou o herói por tempo suficiente para uma vida inteira. Está na hora de ser egoísta um pouco, não acha?

-Bom, eu acho, Draco, que você está certo – o namorado pareceu surpreso. – E acho também que está na hora de você deixar de ser egoísta e pensar que tem que ser um pouco herói. Começando por me provar que é homem o bastante para seguir essa Lei.

Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso de desprezo.

-Primeiro, não preciso provar nada a você. Segundo, heroísmo e soliedariedade não é muito a minha cara. Terceiro, a única pessoa com quem me casaria seria você, e já é bem difícil de admitir isso. Ou seja, eu nunca cumpriria essa Lei estúpida para me ver amarrado a alguém de quem não gosto. Se não quiser aceitar isso, tudo bem, mas terei que subornar o Weasley para que pelo menos _eu_ me livre desse negócio.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Não é uma atitude muito nobre.

-Foda-se se é nobre ou não! – Explodiu, jogando os braços para o alto. –Estou pouco me importando com isso. Só não quero me casar com mais ninguém que não seja _você_.

O moreno suspirou.

-Draco, é muito improvável que você me ouça, mas me sinto da mesma maneira. Não tem mais ninguém com quem eu queira ficar, só você. E quero que acredite em mim quando digo que vamos encontrar uma solução.

O outro cruzou os braços, olhando-o com descrença.

-Não podemos ter filhos, Harry. Até onde eu saiba, ambos somos homens e não podemos nos reproduzir.

-Calma – perguntou-se mentalmente quantas vezes repetira aquela palavra nos últimos dez minutos. – Eu _vou _achar um jeito.

-E como pretende fazer isso? – Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, a expressão dividida entre irônica e questionadora.

-Eu... – Harry hesitou. – Acho que vou falar com a Ginny. Se alguém sabe como produzir um filho de dois homens, é ela.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

-Mais Weasleys...

-Você tem que ter paciência, Draco – falou, aproximando-se mais um passo do namorado. – E aprender a respeitar meus amigos. Porque também prentendo pedir ajuda à Hermione - Draco conteve um suspiro. Harry e seus amigos interminavelmente bons. – Ela trabalha na seção de Direito Bruxo, e deve saber de tudo sobre a Lei. Talvez saiba de alguma brecha que possamos aproveitar.

O moreno estava pensativo, contrastando com o ar preocupado do outro.

-Não sei se isso vai dar certo, Harry...

Potter colocou as mãos dos dois lados do rosto de Draco, obrigando-o novamente a encarar os olhos verdes.

-Preste atenção em mim – aproximou-se do loiro, grudando seus corpos. – Tudo vai dar certo – sussurrou, colando os lábios nos dele sem hesitar.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger consultou mais uma vez o relógio, mordendo o lábio inferior apreensiva. Havia ainda muitos rolos de pergaminho para ler, muitos relatórios para preencher e um ou outro funcionário para conversar. Sentia que não teria tempo de terminar tudo o que tinha que fazer até a hora do almoço, e acabaria por se contentar com um copo de café antes de ir para o Tribunal. Parecia que aquele sistema nunca teria fim. Suspirando e decidindo que, quanto mais se enrolasse, mais tempo levaria, ela voltou para o caso que lia.<p>

Era um caso particularmente entediante, em que um empregado comum do Ministério queria se divorciar da esposa, uma bruxa mentalmente instável. Seria bem simples, se não fosse por essa nova Lei que seria posta em rigor a partir daquele dia. Agora, todos aqueles casos comuns vinham para Hermione, pois ela ficara responsável por coordenar os problemas relacionados à geração de filhos. No caso particular, a mulher era infértil, mas o marido teria que encontrar outra parceira tão logo o divórcio saísse – o que, em uma época normal, demoraria mais de um ano.

Hermione geralmente não ficava com serviços tão ordinários assim, por ser Coordenadora da Sessão de Regulamentação de Vidas Privadas do Departamente de Direito Bruxo, mas com a situação delicada, ela precisava se sobrecarregar em alguns momentos. Achou que aquilo tudo teria terminado com o julgamento dos últimos Comensais, apenas alguns meses atrás. Agora, porém, estava tudo de volta com a Marriage Law. Pegou-se perguntando a si mesma se algum dia teria paz.

Na verdade, não era totalmente a favor daquela nova exigência. Não achava certo que o Ministério obrigasse os bruxos a se casarem – muitas vezes com pessoas que não queriam – apenas para reproduzir. Entendia a situação, e concordava que algo devia ser feito, mas... casamento? Não era certo. Tudo bem, era _mais _certo do que ordenar que as pessoas simplesmente reproduzissem. Aí sim seria terrível. A morena balançou a cabeça. Ela mesma não saberia o que fazer naquela situação.

Levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Travou o maxilar, irritada. Avisara a secretária que estaria apertada e não poderia receber ninguém. Então, quem quer que fosse, era melhor ser importante, ou... bem, ela pensaria em alguma coisa. Soltando o ar, preferiu colocar uma pose relaxada antes de dizer na sua melhor voz controlada.

-Pode entrar.

A porta abriu lentamente, como se quem estivesse atrás dela hesitasse em entrar. Quando ele colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, no entanto, Hermione não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa.

-Oi, Mione.

-Ron? - ela se levantou, apressada, largando o pergaminho no meio do resto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Contornou a mesa, enquanto ele fechava a porta e se adentrava um pouco mais na sala, ainda inseguro.

-Não exatamente... – o ruivo franziu a testa, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Na verdade, vim te perguntar uma coisa.

A morena sorriu, aproximando-se dele.

-É sobre a Lei, né?

-Como soube?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Como se eu não te conhecesse, Ronald.

Ron também sorriu fracamente.

-Então é verdade? Quer dizer, precisamos nos casar mesmo?

-Você não leu os avisos?

-Li, é que... – um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre eles, enquanto o ruivo analisava se dizia ou não algo. – Hermione, por que não me falou dela antes?

Ela suspirou.

-Percy quis que a gente mantivesse sigilo. Se a população ficasse sabendo, poderia haver fugas e desespero, e isso era algo que não poderia acontecer antes que tivéssemos re-ativado os rastreadores de todos.

-Isso ainda não explica por que você não me contou – ele parecia sério. – Sabe que eu não teria contado para ninguém.

Hermione deu mais alguns passos na direção dele, prendendo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Eu sei, Ron, me desculpa, mas teve tantas coisas ultimamente que...

-Você não teve nem tempo para conversar com seu namorado – o tom dele era seco, mas ela notou a mágoa contida, e sentiu um peso no estômago com isso. – É, eu entendo. Só espero que não se arrependa depois.

Ron se virou para sair, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

-Espera – tentou passar seu desespero para os olhos. –Você sabe como estão as coisas, você sabe o caos que temos que enfrentar, eu já te expliquei isso. Você vive com isso. Nós sabíamos que ia ser difícil, sabíamos que ia ser assim. Já te disse que quando essa tempestade passar, podemos organizar tudo, podemos...

-O problema, Hermione, - ele se soltou do aperto dela. Notou que suas orelhas haviam ficado vermelhas, e que sua voz estava irritada. – é que essa tempestade parece nunca acabar.

E ele saiu, deixando-a miserável entre seus papéis.

* * *

><p>Harry bufou, entediado. Não era a primeira vez que passavam por aquilo, e muito menos seria a última, e ele já estava cansado de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa. As reuniões da Central de Aurores do Ministério pareciam chegar a conclusão nenhuma nos últimos dias. Estavam sempre pensando nos próximos passos, em novas alternativas, nas opções que tinham, sem que ninguém admitisse em voz alta que aquilo era inútil. Harry, particularmente, achava que aquelas discussões não deveriam estar acontecendo. Não conseguia enxergar o ponto de reunir os aurores mais renomados para discutir a construção da nova prisão. Aquilo era trabalho para arquitetos, não para eles.<p>

Ainda assim, ali estava ele, assentindo quando necessário e opinando quando pediam. Afinal, acima de tudo, aquele era seu trabalho, querendo ou não. Então aproveitava o tempo para pensar em coisas sobre as quais precisava pensar, mesmo que muitas vezes tivesse preguiça. E, naquele momento em particular, deixou sua mente correr para a notícia que recebera apenas algumas horas atrás.

A ideia do casamento parecia quase absurda para ele, praticamente parte de outra realidade. Nunca havia pensado seriamente sobre o assunto. Quando ele e Ginny ainda estavam juntos, a noção de formar uma família até existira flutuando em algum pensamento solto seu, mas com Draco... com Draco nada parecia certo.

Pegou-se imerso em lembranças de seus primeiros dias com o loiro. Os dois juntos era algo que todos sempre consideraram impossível de acontecer, e Harry não podia deixar de concordar. Porém, aconteceu tão depressa e repentinamente que ambos se assustaram. O moreno lembrou-se de como, logo após o julgamento de Draco, ele o convidara para tomar um café.

Dias depois daquele primeiro contato quase amigável que tiveram, o moreno ainda se perguntava por que fizera tal oferta, que era estúpida e nunca levaria a lugar nenhum. Até que o encontrou novamente, e se lembrou do quão divertido era provocar e irritar Malfoy, que sempre retribuia na mesma moeda. Demorou para que os dois percebessem que, talvez, aquelas provocações já tivessem ido longe demais. Longe o suficiente para que começassem a ver as partes interessantes um do outro. E, bom, o resto é a mesma história de sempre.

Assim, ali estava ele, Harry Potter pensando em seus dias ensolarados com Draco Malfoy. Nada parecia fazer parte da realidade naqueles dias. Só o aviso que vira naquela manhã provava que o mundo estava mesmo de pernas para o ar. Ele entendia, e até concordava, com a decisão do Ministério, mas não conseguia aceitar a ideia de ele acabar se casando.

Considerou as opções que tinha. Ou melhor, as chances que ele e Draco tinham. Porque não só teriam que driblar a Lei e encontrar uma maneira de fazer aquela família funcionar, como também teriam que enfrentar o instituto casamento, suas implicações e as opiniões alheias. Parecia coisa demais para pôr em palavras.

Precisava ir por partes, então. Analisar cada informação que lhe fora dada, e pensar se haveria alguma brecha nelas. Mas Harry não era muito bom nisso. Hermione geralmente ficava com o trabalho cerebral e ele... bem, nos tempos de Escola, ele simplesmente quebrava as regras. Teria coragem de fazer isso agora? Provavelmente não, porque havia muito mais em jogo do que pontos para a Grifinória. Havia a sua reputação, e a de Draco, e havia também o fato de que deveria servir de exemplo para o Mundo Bruxo. Por um momento, pegou-se pensando que havia peso demais em suas costas. Mais uma vez.

Enquanto Kingsley repassava um novo sistema de segurança para celas, Harry repassava as palavras da Lei em sua mente. Não via problema no casamento em si, para ele e Draco. Ambos estavam na faixa etária adequada, com seus vinte e dois anos. Ele era mestiço, Draco era puro-sangue.

O grande desafio seria gerar um herdeiro. Pensou por um instante naquela técnica trouxa... como é que era mesmo? Ah, sim, barriga de aluguel. Um dos dois poderia engravidar uma garota – mesmo que essa possibilidade parecesse nojenta para Harry – e teriam um filho! Lembrou-se, porém, de uma passagem específica da Lei: "_Ele deve obrigatoriamente conter genes maternos e fraternos - ou seja, é proibido adoção ou filhos que pertencem somente a uma das partes." _Até onde sabia, não existia magia que tornaria possível um filho de dois homens. E era por isso que precisaria de Ginny.

Teve vontade de suspirar, e o faria se não fosse falta de educação. Precisaria da ajuda de Ginny e precisava consultar Hermione. Sabia que só as duas poderiam lhe ajudar, mas não queria... não queria lhes contar o que tinha com Draco. Achava que só precisaria fazê-lo depois de algum tempo, depois que as coisas estivessem definitivamente calmas. Mas as circunstâncias o obrigavam a apressar os fatos. Sempre fora assim, por que estava surpreso agora?

* * *

><p>-Você não acha estranho que não sirvam pudim aqui?<p>

Ginny Weasley assentiu vagamente para Luna Lovegood. A amiga sempre fazia aquela afirmação e, sinceramente, naquele dia a ruiva não estava no seu melhor humor para responder adequadamente. Apenas continuou a colocar no seu prato a comida habitual para uma segunda-feira. Cenouras, purê de batatas, molho de carne e omelete. Ao contemplar a combinação, sentiu novamente falta de seus almoços em casa ou em Hogwarts.

Na verdade, Ginny sentia falta de muitas coisas. Almoços em casa, jogar Quadribol, preocupações de adolescente, e até mesmo da parte emocionante da Guerra – aquela que não envolvia sofrimento, ferimentos e tristeza. Sentia falta da vida livre e maluca que levava antigamente. Agora, ficava presa nos grandes e lustrosos laboratórios do Ministério, com a cabeça enfiada em livros, pergaminhos, tubos de ensaio ou no meio de nuvem de vapor que os feitiços que usava produziam. Tudo bem, aquele era seu sonho. Ser cientista era tudo o que queria, mas havia dias – como aquele – que se arrependia de não ter aceitado as inúmeras oportunidades para jogar Quadribol depois da Guerra.

A vida de cientista no Ministério da Magia estava cada vez mais calma, Ginny pensava. A função do Departamento de Ciências era elaborar novas poções, pesquisar novos igredientes, realizar estudos sobre a magia em si, desvendar as conexões mágicas no universo... esse tipo de coisa. Ginny achava fascinante, e realmente gostava de seu trabalho, mesmo que ele caísse em momentos pacatos e cansativos às vezes.

A ruiva, no momento, estava desenvolvendo um estudo em parceria com uma medibruxa para regular a produção de espermatozóides dos bruxos. Com essa nova Lei, o Ministério queria implantar medidas que colaborassem para aumentar a taxa de gravidez. Nessa altura do campeonato, qualquer coisa era válida.

Suspirou ao se largar em uma mesa com a amiga, que ainda tagarelava sobre uma porção de coisas que Ginny não ouvia. Luna trabalhava na parte de Estudos Biológicos de Animais do mesmo Departamento de Ginny, e vivia contando fatos _fanscinantes_ sobre as espécies que estava estudando.

No meio de uma longa análise de Luna sobre uma espécie peculiar de dragões, Ginny a interrompeu com um comentário pertinente.

-Luna, com quem você vai se casar?

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse.

-Casar?

-Sim, tem essa nova Lei e você está nela – Ginny explicou pacientemente, acostumada com isso. – Precisa encontrar um marido em até dois meses.

Luna deu de ombros.

-Não preciso encontrá-lo. Ele me encontrará.

A ruiva abriu a boca para argumentar contra o espírito romântico da amiga, mas foi interrompida por outra pessoa.

-Ginny, posso falar com você um minuto?

Harry estava de pé ao lado da mesa, parecendo nervoso. Limpava os óculos na camiseta, tentando não a encarar.

-Claro, Harry – tentou parecer tranquilizadora. – O que foi?

-Bom, é... é melhor você vir comigo.

* * *

><p>Draco andava de um lado para outro da sala de Harry, tentando não olhar para a ruiva sardenta de pé ao lado da mesa. Ela estava quieta, apenas ouvindo as palavras do moreno. Sabia no que ela estava pensando. Weasley estava ponderando se Potter a havia trocado por ele. Draco sabia também que não era verdade. Harry já havia terminado com ela mesmo na época daquele convite para o café. Mas ainda era divertido vê-la daquele jeito.<p>

Ou melhor, seria divertido, se não fosse pelos outros fatos que envolviam a situação. Primeiro, eles estavam admitindo o relacionamento que tinham para a Weasley, e isso era mais do que poderia aguentar. Ela não parecia julgá-los, mas também não dissera nenhuma palavra de apoio, o que estava deixando Harry cada vez mais nervoso.

Depois, tinham que considerar que estavam dependendo dela para decidir suas vidas. E _isso _era mais do que Draco poderia se ver fazendo algum dia. Óbvio que o olhar analítico dela da situação só piorava tudo. A ruiva parecia querer entender o relacionamento dos dois, ao mesmo tempo que tentava encontrar uma solução para o problema deles.

Quando Harry finalmente terminou a sessão psicológica, silêncio caiu entre eles. Ninguém parecia saber o que dizer. Draco parou de andar para encarar a ruiva, que sustentou seu olhar. Harry ficou olhando para o chão, constrangido. Apenas aquela garota lunática parecia estar como sempre. Draco quase esquecera da presença dela, e teria esquecido, se ela não tivesse falado.

-Só precisamos dos dois núcleos.

Draco engasgou. Harry pareceu mais perdido do que antes. Mas Weasley pareceu surpresa, antes que compreensão se espalhasse por seu rosto.

-Isso, Luna, é genial.

A outra não parecia ter ouvido o elogio. Draco ainda estava sem reação, nem mesmo uma resposta ácida lhe ocorrera. Era a sardenta que andava de um lado para outro agora, os olhos castanhos brilhando e as mãos prendendo os cabelos ruivos no alto da cabeça.

-Hum, Ginny, - Harry chamou, incerto. – o que vocês querem dizer com isso?

Ela não parou de andar nem olhou para ele, apenas respondeu.

-Talvez, Harry, eu tenha uma ideia para ajudá-los. Claro que não sou um gênio, mas uma pequena ideia que tive semana passada pode realmente funcionar se vocês estiverem dispostos a apostar nela. É arriscado, sabem? E tudo depende da colaboração de vocês...

-E qual seria essa ideia exatamente?

A ruiva parou, animada.

-Bom, consiste em pegar os...

-Espera um pouco! – Draco protestou, recuperando o poder de fala diante da situação. – Eu não vou investir em ideias de Weasels!

Ela ficou séria e Harry suspirou.

-Draco...

-Você não parece ter a formação e inteligência adequadas para ter uma ideia que substitua a minha, Malfoy. Então sugiro que deixe de ser tão covarde e arrisque algo que não te fará perder nada.

-Ginny...

-Está questionando a minha inteligência, Weasley?

-Não preciso questioná-la. O baixo nível dela é óbvio para qualquer um que olhe para a sua cara.

Draco se aproximou um passo dela, travando os maxilares. Estava preparando outra resposta quando Harry segurou o seu braço.

-Você prometeu que ia respeitar, lembra?

Encarou os olhos esverdeados e bufou, forçando-se a relaxar. Viu o olhar surpreso no rosto da Weasley e se sentiu fraco por ter cedido assim tão facilmente. Ao _Potter_. Cruzou os braços, limitando-se a encarar a ruiva.

-Explique-se – falou, rispidamente.

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Draco ainda mais irritado.

-Vou engravidar.

O loiro riu, seco.

-Ótimo, teremos mais um ruivo sardento do mundo. Parabéns, Weasley.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso resolverá o problema de vocês, Malfoy.

-Como, Ginny? – Harry perguntou, um tanto desconfortável.

-Bom, é óbvio. Eu terei um filho de vocês dois.

-Dispenso – o loiro declarou, descruzando os braços. – Não estou no clima de ménage.

-Errado mais uma vez – ela parecia estar se divertindo com isso. – O filho será de vocês, e apenas de vocês, sem uma gota de sangue Weasley.

Draco franziu a sobrancelha.

-Sabe que agora parece mais interessante... – comentou, irônico. – Sem Weasels na mistura.

Desistindo dele, a ruiva se virou para Harry.

-É asssim, Harry – começou a explicar. – Pegamos o núcleo de um espermatozóide seu e o núcleo de um espermatozóide dele e colocamos na casca vazia de um óvulo meu. Então, usamos um feitiço que fará as células se fundirem e começarem a se multiplicar, gerando um novo ser vivo. É uma operação bem simples, porque poderemos controlá-la toda por feitiços. Podemos inclusive manipular as características físicas e psicológicas do bebê. Você não ia querer seu filho com o humor desse daí.

Weasley terminou o relato com um tom irônico ao se referir a Draco, mas a excitação em sua voz era palpável. Ela sorria e seus olhos ainda brilhavam, deixando claro que, para ela, aquela ideia era realmente genial. O loiro ainda tentava captar e entender todas as palavras que ela dissera, mas parecia demais para ele. Um filho de dois homens? Weasley parindo seu filho? Manipulação de crescimento do bebê? Era esse tipo de coisa que bruxos inúteis como ela faziam o dia todo?

Novamente, a sala ficou em silêncio, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos. Draco arriscou olhar para Lovegood, esperando que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas ela parecia entretida com uma revista que estava em cima da mesa do Harry. Para sua surpresa, foi esse mesmo quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Mas, Ginny, - ele disse. – e o seu filho?

-Como assim?

-Bom, você vai ter que cumprir a Lei também, não vai?

Ela corou, ficando quase da cor dos cabelos, e Draco finalmente sorriu por vê-la em uma situação assim.

-É... hum... é que eu... bem...

-Ela é infértil – a lunática levantou os olhos da revista para falar, com naturalidade. – Tem um defeito na produção de ovários que faz com que eles não formem núcleo. Por isso a ideia de gerar um filho de vocês dois daria certo. É como se o núcleo de um dos espermatozóides ocupasse o lugar do núcleo do óvulo dela.

-Obrigada, Luna – a ruiva falou, desconfortável.

Draco riu com vontade.

-Não é engraçado, Draco – Harry o reprimiu, frio.

-Claro que é, Harry! – riu mais ainda. – A mãe dela teve três dúzias de filhos e ela nem um é capaz de ter!

A ruiva ficou ainda mais vermelha, e cerrou os punhos, olhando-o com uma expressão decidida. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry interferiu.

-Vocês dois têm que aprender a trabalhar juntos se quisermos que isso funcione.

O loiro parou de rir, olhando-o confuso.

-Você quer dizer que vamos fazer isso, então?

Harry suspirou.

-Qual outra opção temos, Draco?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Muito obrigada a todas as reviews no último capítulo! :) Espero que gostem do desenvolvimento da história, porque ela vai seguir esse rumo. Fiz o contrário da maioria... eles vão lutar para ficarem juntos, não lutar contra a ideia de ficarem juntos.

Como falei, alterei algumas coisas relacionadas ao Ministério - como os Departamentos, as profissões, e o Percy! O Percy é Ministro porque eu estava lendo a Câmara Secreta esses dias e lá alguém brincava que o sonho do Percy era ser Ministro. Então realizei o sonho dele! E, se estiverem curiosos, ele vai aparecer logo logo... ;)

De novo, agradecimentos à **Mila B.** pela betagem!


End file.
